Yours, Always Yours
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It’s true that love can hurt, but sometimes it’s worth it just to be able to have someone kiss you better. Or just kiss you period. Naruto/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – It's true that love can hurt, but sometimes it's worth it just to be able to have someone kiss you better. Or just kiss you period. (Naruto/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Wanna be wanna be in my baby's arms,  
Gonna be gonna be,  
Nice and gentle if you want me to,  
Just as long as I'm in love with you,  
Yours for ever, honey, that's what I,  
Wanna be wanna be wanna be, yeah,_

* * *

**Yours, Always Yours**

Yamanaka Ino was staring dreamily at her bedroom ceiling while she adjusted to the knowledge of just how lucky she was. Though staring wasn't really the right word, as it was impossible for her ice blue eyes to remain focused on anything for more than a second as tiny bubbles of happiness burst in her stomach. Truth be told she was just watching the rose coloured world pass by and loving every second of it.

She had possibly the world's best boyfriend and there was no way that anyone was going to be able to convince her otherwise. Uzumaki Naruto truly spoiled her rotten. But more than that he did it in such a way that for the first time in her life Ino felt like she deserved it. The Jinchūriki was attentive, loving, sweet, and funny. He treated her like she was a princess, but at the same time also treated her like the strong willed kunoichi that she was. In short he protected her but didn't smother her, hell Ino thought, he was perfect end of story.

And there was also the fact that he was in possession of the most amazingly skilled mouth she had ever had the fortune to encounter.

Currently Naruto was placing delicate butterfly kisses all over her torso and the mind walker couldn't find it in herself to move away from the touch. She gasped softly as the blond nipped at her neck and let his tongue flick over the skin. Ino lifted her hand to tangle in her lover's wild mass of corn blond hair. Naruto lifted his head and gave the girl one of his best grins, the one Ino referred to as his 'foxy smile'. Their lips met in a soft, fleeting touch that sent waves of emotion through the Yamanaka's body. He pulled back and grind at her, and this time it was not a smug smirk but a soft smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Naruto question as he kissed the tip of her nose and thanked every deity he could think of for bringing the two of them together.

Ino couldn't help but blushed slightly as she nodded slowly. "Immensely." There was no way to describe how she felt when Naruto looked at her like that. Well, there was, but _perfect_, though she could use it to describe many aspects of her lover, was not the sort of word she felt comfortable using when she was describing herself.

He laughed softly and pressed their lips together in another fleeting kiss. Ino moaned lightly, her fingers winding tighter in Naruto's hair as he started pressing kisses all over her body once again. Only to suddenly give an involuntarily flinch when the bewhiskered male pressed his lips just a little too firmly against her ribcage. It was just her luck that her most recent mission had gone and left her with two cracked ribs.

"Naru-kun." She rasped out and bit on her lip as she tried to keep from crying out in pain. Naruto instantly pulled back and shifted to lie beside his slender lover instead of on top of her. Contrition was written all over his face, as he was assuaged with guilt for, however unintentionally, hurting her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot your ribs were still sore." Ino shifted and rested her head on the other blonde's shoulder carefully moving so that she wouldn't jar the injury more than she already had. "I wish you'd go back to the hospital, see a proper medic this time and not just some trainee who couldn't tell their ass from their elbow. I could even get Grandma Tsunade to look at you."

Ino rolled her extraordinary eyes as she nuzzled her lover's neck affectionately. "All they could do now is give me pain killers and you know that I don't like taking pain killers."

"But Grandma Tsunade-" The demon vessel started once more only to be cut off.

"Is too busy running a village to worry about my ribs. But I promise you I'll be fine if I take it easy and I have been. You've barely let me leave the bed and not for the reasons I would prefer." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the insinuation behind her words as well as the disgruntled pout that adorned her lips. "I'll be okay Naru-kun. I've lived through worse and I'll do it again. And this time I've got you to help me get better."

The blue eyed male ran his fingers through Ino's silver blonde hair gently as he considered her last statement. "Ino-chan, if I asked you how you feel about me what would you say?"

There was a long pause and Naruto tried to fight the feeling of panic that rose within him, for whether she knew it or not, Ino had tensed slightly at his question. He knew she was at best cagey when it came to her feelings. But at her worst it was like running into a brick wall. The Uzumaki knew the reason, or at least part of it. Ino, like so many other girls, had idolised one Uchiha Sasuke. And like them she had proclaimed her love for him far and wide and when he turned traitor some small part of her heart had died.

As far as he could tell, for Ino didn't like to discuses the subject other than to say she had been a stupid little fool who had gotten just what she deserved, it wasn't Sasuke's rejection of her that had destroyed her but his rejection of Konoha. Naruto didn't know how it was all connected only that for the blonde in his arms everything was linked. He knew that Ino would give her life for The Leaf without a second thought and the idea of betraying her village was one she could not comprehend.

It didn't make any sort of sense as far as he could see, but there probably wasn't much that made sense inside the head of a Yamanaka. Let alone that of Yamanaka Ino. All he knew for sure was that ever since that bastard had run off to The Sound his Ino-chan had become far more guarded with her feelings. It almost seemed like a case of once bitten twice shy, she had fallen for a traitor once and didn't trust herself not to do it again. Naruto knew it wasn't a reflection of him, but it hurt him deeply to see the girl he loved doubting herself so much.

"I don't know." Ino bit her lip and sighed softly, as she raised her head to stare into Naruto's open face. It was easy for her to see the emotions shifting in his eyes, and she knew he would never hide anything from her. "I don't know what the word to describe it is. It's strong though. I know that much. Is it okay that I can't put a name on it?"

Naruto kissed her forehead gently. "That's fine, I don't care as long as I know your mine."

"I'll always be yours," She reached up and brushed away the blond hair that fall boyishly over his forehead, shading electric blue eyes that hid secrets nobody but she could even begin to guess at. "And I don't ever want to be anyone else's."

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
